Why Guys Like Girls
by BoxingBunny
Summary: A drabble series focusing on 25 of the reasons why guys like girls.
1. Reason 1

AN: It seems like all of my one-shots are Kagome/Kurama…it's really weird considering that I like Kagome/Hiei more xD Anyway, I just really want to write something short and sweet. A friend sent me one of those love chain-letter thingies and as annoying as they usually are, this one sparked something (even though I'm sure we've all read it a hundred times). I'm going to try to make this a drabble series and see how I do with it . There will be about 25 stories in all. Okay…deep breath and here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Why Guys Like Girls

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

1) They will always smell good, even if it's just shampoo.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Something was tickling Kurama's sensitive nose. It was a scent, but one that he couldn't identify.

It was sweet and alluring…like flowers. Or maybe fruit?

Well whatever it was that it reminded him of, it was driving him crazy! But in a good way. It made him want to wrap himself in it and get lost in the pleasant fragrance.

But he had to find it first, and that's what was giving him trouble. He had checked every room in the house, but it still eluded him.

He absently waved at his girlfriend, Kagome, who was making lunch in the kitchen, but paused in the doorway. He walked closer to her and took a few small sniffs before smiling at her curious look.

Oh yes, he could definitely handle losing himself in this scent.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Length: 134 words

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

AN: Okay…I know a drabble it technically supposed to be exactly 100 words, but this is my first shot at it so I'm not going to go crazy about 34 words. There will be 24 shorts after this before I call this one finished, so let me know what you think and I'll see you guys later! Oh, and before I forget, anyone who wants to get updates on why I'm not updating (oops) I created a twitter account under my penname…yes, I know. I'm disappointed in me too. You can find it at the 'Homepage' link on my profile if you're interested!


	2. Reason 2

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Why Guys Like Girls

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

2) The way their heads always find the right spot your shoulder.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

How had he gotten roped into this? Kurama had invited Kagome over with the intention of having a nice day indoors together.

Ordering pizza, watching a movie, snuggling on the couch…that sounded like a great plan!

The pizza wasn't an issue, it had been delicious. And they were comfortable together on the couch. But this was the last time that he let her choose the movie…

He found himself biting back another sigh as the characters on screen reconciled after their angst-ridden fight.

But Kagome openly sighed in contentment as she leaned further into him.

Kurama suddenly began wondering if Kagome knew of another movie for them to watch after this.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Length: 112

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

AN: I'm getting closer to getting the 100 words thing down! I'm a little disappointed by how short the chapters are because of the nature of the beast (so to speak), but otherwise I like how this is turning out. I want to say thanks to _ANIMELUVER2008_ for being my first and only reviewer so far! I'm glad you like it!


	3. Reason 3

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Why Guys Like Girls

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

3) The ease in which they fit into your arms.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

When you have a puzzle, every piece has its place. Their curves and contours are cut perfectly so that when they're with their match they're complete and show a bigger picture.

One could say that life is one big puzzle and people are its pieces. And the pieces that fit together know when they find each other because they feel that completeness.

Kurama had always thought that he was the odd piece—the one that made it into the box but didn't actually go anywhere.

But from the first time he held Kagome Higurashi in his arms, he knew that he'd found his match—his elusive little center piece.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Length: 109 words

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

AN: I get closer to that 100 words every time! These are really fun to write though. I get a little sense of accomplishment between actual chapter updates or longer one-shots and you guys get something new to read almost every day! It's a win-win!! And allow me to amend myself: _ANIMELUVER2008_, I'm glad that you _love_ it! xD A big thanks to everyone else who has reviewed! I hope you liked this one as much as the others. My volunteering season starts tomorrow (which I'm uber-psyched about!) so there might not be another WGLG reason until Saturday! Thanks for reading!!


	4. Reason 4

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Why Guys Like Girls

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

4) The way they kiss you and all of a sudden everything is right in the world.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

It was official. Today was the worst day ever. Kurama was sure that his karma from his days as Youko was catching up to him. Too bad it was all at once.

His alarm hadn't gone off, his car battery had died, he spilled coffee on his lap, and the Minotaur Koenma had called them to exterminate had eaten his rose whip!

When he got home he immediately flopped onto the couch and threw his arm over his eyes. Please just let this day end!

"Hard day?" Kagome asked before he felt her soft lips press against his. He smiled.

It was official—best day ever.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Length: 106 words

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

AN: Nothing new to really report, but I'm giving you guys a double update today because I was busy yesterday! After I get these two posted, I have to get ready because I'm going to Peach State! For those who don't know, it's a big high school marching band festival held in the town I live in! My brother is following in my footsteps and this will be his first ever marching festival and I'm going to go watch. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Reason 5

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Why Guys Like Girls

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

5) How cute they are when they eat.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

There were more things that Kurama loved about Kagome than he could ever possibly count. But there were always a few quirks that stood out in his mind. The way her nose crinkled a little when she laughed, the way she was always blowing her bangs out of her eyes, and so many other things.

But today they were eating his favorite dish—spaghetti.

And Kagome, despite how hard she tried not to, always got sauce on her face.

Kurama laughed as one noodle hit the tip of her nose leaving a little red dot. He couldn't help thinking how cute she was as he leaned over to kiss the dot away.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Length: 112  
**  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

AN: There we go! I'll see you guys next time, and I hope you're still liking it!!


	6. Reason 6

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Why Guys Like Girls

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

6) The way they take hours to get dressed but in the end it makes it all worthwhile.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Kurama glanced at his watch to see either o'clock rolling around.

Their reservations had been for seven-thirty. He'd called Kagome at five to make sure that she was getting ready. How did she always manage to draw what took him thirty minutes into three hours?

Was it really so hard to take a bath, get dressed, and be ready on time? Apparently it was.

Maybe he could call and reschedule their table?

"Sorry I took so long," Kagome said as she appeared looking sheepishly at him.

Silky hair, accented eyes and lips, and beautiful curves wrapped in a little black dress.

He would never complain about waiting again.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Length: 108 words

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

AN: Another installment! I went to Peach State and saw my brother and my girls. We cried big, fat, emotional girly tears at seeing each other again xD I was also tackle/molested by a 17-year-old who's shorter than I am. He informed me that after four years he's almost of legal age…only he could make me feel old, pedophilic, and loved all at the same time.

Just for the record: I'm not a pedophile and I'm the molestee in that relationship…not the molester xD


	7. Reason 7

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Why Guys Like Girls

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

7) Because they are always warm even when it's minus-thirty outside.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Winter. What a loathsome season it could be. Most of nature slept through the cold and frosty days, so Kurama was unable to communicate with the plants and earth like he usually could.

But there was something that he hated about it even more…

Within five minutes of leaving his house he could no longer feel his frozen fingers!

He was unsuccessfully rubbing his hands together in an attempt to generate heat when he felt warmth weave between his fingers. Watching as Kagome laced their hands together and shoved the tangled appendages into her coat pockets while the waited in line for movie tickets, Kurama couldn't help but wonder how someone so small generated so much heat.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Length: 117 words

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

AN: When I started this, it was with the intention to update once every day…it turns that I'm not that patient and I'll just be throwing these up as they're done xD So some days there might be one, other days there might be two or even three! I hope you guys are still enjoying them. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and I'll see you guys next time!!


	8. Reason 8

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Why Guys Like Girls

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

8) The way they look good no matter what they wear.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Kagome had been spending the night at his house more and more often lately. They said it was because he didn't want her walking home at night in the snow, but they both knew better. Their relationship was becoming more serious.

This morning, Kurama had gotten up early to make breakfast for the two of them when a soft padding down the hall caught his attention. Glancing over his shoulder he got out, "How would you like your…eggs…?"

Kagome stood stretching sleepily in the doorway wearing just one of his t-shirts and some socks. Her hair was mussed, her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes still foggy. Something inside of Kurama tightened.

Maybe he should turn this into breakfast in bed.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Length: 122 words

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

AN: Got this up a little later than I thought I would. Turns out it was my boyfriend's brother's birthday and they always go out to eat as a family and I'm always included in their family stuff! I met his brother's new girlfriend. She was super nice! Big improvement over his last one if I do say so myself. I also got my Halloween costume!! =D Imma gonna be BATGIRL!! xD And my boyfriend is going to be the Joker. It's going to be awesome. Does anyone other than me still dress up?? What are you guys going to be?!


	9. Reason 9

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Why Guys Like Girls

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

9) The way they fish for compliments even though you both know that you think she's the most beautiful thing on this earth.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

She thought he didn't notice the quick side-glances that she shot him as she bit her bottom lip in thought. Kurama knew what was coming.

"I think I need to start going to the gym," Kagome sighed.

"And why is that?" He answered amusedly.

"I want to have a nice figure…"

"You already have a gorgeous figure."

"But my legs—"

"Are long, lean, and lovely."

"And my stomach is—"

"Perfectly smooth. Kagome, you have nothing to fear," he reassured pulling her close with a gentle kiss. "You have a body that even the goddesses in heaven must envy."

Giving her boyfriend a radiant smile, Kagome stopped her complaints as Kurama thought, _'Yusuke should pay me for lessons.'_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Length: 119 words

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

AN: This one was all dialogue-y…it's a word if I say it is! I'm very glad to know that I'm not the only one who still dresses up! Just because you don't trick-or-treat doesn't mean you can't dress up!  
_**Whispering Kage**_: Pirate costumes are great! There are so many possibilities with them. I won a costume contest a few years back as a pirate! Hope your costume turns out great!!  
_**hieikag**_: An engineer would be cool! What would that costume consist of??  
_**vixenaminarama**_: Awesome! Abby Sciuto would be such a fun costume to do! Good luck with it!!  
_**Haru Inuzuka**_: O.O That certainly is a heck of a way to go out!! But why would this possibly be your last year?! Surely it can't be age. I'm coming up on 21 and I still dress up as do most of my friends! Viva la Halloween, girl!!  
I'd still love to hear what the rest of you are going to be! (If you can't tell, Halloween is one of my favorite holidays =3)


	10. Reason 10

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Why Guys Like Girls

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

10) How cute they are when they argue.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

What was Kurama's number one rule when arguing with Kagome? Take Deep Breaths.

And it wasn't even to calm a rising temper.

There she stood—a good foot shorter than he, fists balled at her sides, face thoroughly flushed along with her neck and chest, and more fire in her eyes than he thought Hiei had in his entire body.

It was all he could do to appear serious as she ranted and lectured about something that Youko had done. But when that slender finger appeared mere inches from his nose, Kurama felt the first chuckles escape.

"It's not funny, Kurama!" A new lecture began.

Oh well…it was worth seeing her all flustered and cute.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Length: 116 words

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

AN: I have this problem with my boyfriend all the time. Hell hath no fury like a woman laughed at mid-rant. Are there any guys reading this?? From what I get, most of my readers are girls so I'd love to hear from any male readers! Do any of you ever feel this way??  
_**hieikag**_: Sounds great! I'm sure it'll look fantastic!!


	11. Reason 11

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Why Guys Like Girls

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

11) The way her hand always finds yours.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Kurama would never understand how someone as smart and worldly as Kagome was friends with these three women. And he had spent a lot of time contemplating this during these "group dates" her friends convinced her to participate in.

He would never tell her how much he despised these days because they made her happy. But he was able to take solace in the fact that the other males in the group were just as miserable.

The women would chat while the men sighed silently.

Kurama's thoughts were detoured when he felt something brush his hand. Glancing down, he watched her fingers lace with his and she hadn't even noticed that she was doing it.

Looking around he smiled…they were the only ones holding hands, consciously or unconsciously.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Length: 129 words

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

AN: It's great when you've been with someone so long that you don't even notice you do little things like that anymore. When you first start dating, holding hands is one of the first 'steps' but as time goes on it just becomes a given and you just reach for their hand without even thinking. I'm feeling a little sappy today. Hope you all enjoyed!


	12. Reason 12

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Why Guys Like Girls

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

12) How cute they are when they sleep.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Kurama studied his girlfriend carefully.

Her eyes were shut with her thick lashes gently brushing her cheekbones. Her lips, a natural coral pink, were slightly parted and upturned into a soft, subtle smile. The fair skin of her face was dusted with a light, rosy blush. He took in every rise and fall of her chest, every tiny movement that she made in her sleep.

He reached out to brush a stray ebony lock behind her ear. "Kurama…" Kagome mumbled before snuggling deeper into her pillow.

Kurama just couldn't bring himself to wake her when she looked so peaceful.

Though she'd probably be angry when she found out that she was late for work.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Length: 114 words

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

AN: This is a later than I anticipated, but here it is! I hope you enjoyed, and I'm exhausted. Goodnight everybody!!


	13. Reason 13

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Why Guys Like Girls

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

13) The way they smile.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

It was something that was almost always present, something that he'd simply come to associate her with. Kagome's smile was one of her defining features in his eyes.

It was always bright, always cheery, and always genuine. Her smile had an infectious quality that made everyone around her want to smile as well.

But on days like this, when she would get lost in her past, she looked far too serious. Kurama knew that on days like this she would think about what she could have done differently to save more lives.

Sitting next to her by the window, he leaned over to place a quick kiss on her cheek and was awarded with a surprised but brilliant smile.

If she would allow him, Kurama promised, he would spend the rest of his life making sure she always smiled.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Length: 139 words

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

AN: I think this is the longest one yet. I'm getting away from my 100 words goal…time to get back on track! I just realized something you guys…with this chapter, we're half-way through! D= Maybe one day I'll do another series. I have no idea what about though! xD Suggestions?? Anyway, I hope you liked it and I'll see you next time!


	14. Reason 14

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Why Guys Like Girls

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

14) The way you feel when you see their name on the caller ID after you just had a big fight.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Kurama threw his phone down on the bed and glared at it. That girl was so frustrating!

Stubborn, hard-headed, and she just always had to be right, didn't she?! Were all women like this? If so, he would just have to put up with Youko's nagging about him remaining celibate for the rest of their life.

As much as he loved Kagome, Kurama knew that the next time she called would be too soon for his tastes.

He jumped slightly when a "buzz" came from his bed. Seeing her name on the display screen, he wanted to stay angry a little longer. But he couldn't stop the lightening in his heart or the smile on his face.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Length: 117 words

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

AN: Sorry about no new chapters over the weekend, but Halloween got a little crazy. I hope everyone's Halloween rocked! Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys next time.  
Also…since I'm not above whoring my other stories during my AN's, if you're into Kagome/Sesshoumaru pairings go check out my new story _True Legends_! =D


	15. Reason 15

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Why Guys Like Girls

15) The way she says "let's not fight anymore" even though you know that an hour later…

Kurama had of course answered the phone when Kagome had called. And of course he had listened to her teary apology while trying to reassure her that everything was perfectly fine.

She thought that he was angry with her. But despite wishing he could be for at least a little while, it was impossible when he knew that she was this sad about their argument.

But it was when he heard the words, "I hate doing this. Let's not fight anymore, okay??" that he rolled his eyes and sighed.

_'If only I had a dollar for every time I've heard that,'_ he thought to himself.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Length: 105 words

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

AN: Sorry about disappearing for a while! Aside from a couple of new things, I lost the notebook that had my list of "reasons" and all my side notes for chapters! D= But it's been found and I'm ready to go with new chapters. My classes are also officially over so with only work to worry about, I have much more time to spend writing! Aren't you all just so happy?! Anyway, that's enough of me being silly. I have a couple of favors to ask of you guys, okay? They're nothing big though! I promise.  
**1)** I have so many story ideas but no idea what to work on! So I've posted some titles and summaries for potential stories on my profile. It would be awesome if you could stop by for a minute, give them a look, and vote on which you would like to see most in the poll at the top of my profile! (By the way, 4 out of 9 are Kagome/Kurama pairings!)  
**2)** A while back I convinced my boyfriend to give writing fanfiction a shot. He's really close to finishing his first chapter and it should be posted by the time I post this chapter! I'd really appreciate it if you give it a quick read and maybe give him some feedback. It's his first story and he's nervous people won't like it. From what I understand, it's set in the Saikano universe and follows a young soldier (OC) and his reaction to the war around him and his encounters with Chise. Even if you haven't read the series, please consider just giving him some encouragement for me, okay??? I may even think of something special to do for the people who do this for me! (Write a one-shot with the pairing of your choice, maybe?? How does that sound? Yeah, it's bribery but I love the boy and want to help him out however I can!) If you're interested, his penname is _Goodylee_. Thanks guys!!  
I'll try to get out the next chapters soon! There will probably even be a multi-posting with this!


	16. Reason 16

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Why Guys Like Girls

16) The way they kiss when you do something nice for them.

Kurama had gotten a text message from Kagome a few hours ago describing her terrible day and how she was coming over to his house after work to return a jacket that he'd let her borrow.

She always made sure that he felt better after a bad day so now it was his turn.

The door was left unlocked for when she arrived and he was waiting with her chair already pulled out for her next to a homemade, candle-lit dinner. He smiled at her surprised gasp and wiped a few happy tears from her eyes before she wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt the tension melt out of her body as their lips connected and silently promised to do little things like this more often.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Length: 128 words

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

AN: If you didn't read the ridiculously long AN at the bottom of the previous chapter, please do so! I hope everyone is enjoying the new chapters. I'm trying to get back in the swing of writing these short drabble chapters!


	17. Reason 17

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Why Guys Like Girls

17) The way they kiss when you say "I love you."

They had been dating for the better part of two years. Almost two years of her smiles. Almost two years of her laughter. Almost two years of her kisses. Kurama found himself falling more and more in love with Kagome each day that they were together.

She just made it so easy for him to love her.

He especially loved telling her so.

"I love you," he murmured into her ear as they lay in each other's arms.

She gently smiled at him before tilting her face up to gently capture his lips causing his heart to flutter and his eyes to shut as his breath was taken away.

"I love you too," she answered snuggling further into his loving arms.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Length: 121 words

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

AN: Merry Christmas! (Or anything else that you might celebrate!) As a gift of sorts, I'll have a new Christmas one-shot out in probably a few hours. It's an Inuyasha/Bleach for anyone who would like to check it out! Also, for anyone who is interested and hasn't voted, there's a poll on my profile regarding future stories. This one is getting closer to the end, so go check it out! I'll probably close the poll at the beginning of the new year. Thank you to anyone who has checked out my boyfriend's story. For anyone who hasn't, his penname here is Goodylee. It would be the world to him (and me) if you checked out his story and gave an honest review as it's his first story.

Well I hope you guys have safe and happy holidays! I'll see you in 2010! (This will be the last update to this story until the New Year because I forgot my notebook with my notes and list of prompts for this story at home! D= Sorry guys!)


	18. Reason 18

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Why Guys Like Girls

18) Actually…just the way they kiss you.

Five times.

Once when they woke up that morning.

Once in the kitchen while they were cooking breakfast.

Once more in the kitchen when they were cleaning the breakfast dishes.

Once by surprise on the living room couch.

Once (with tongue) on her way up the stairs and his way down.

And that was just in the few hours of the morning and afternoon that they'd been awake.

Kurama loved the random love pecks and passionate kisses that Kagome gave him.

But what he loved most were the butterflies he still got in his stomach every time their lips met.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Length: 100 words (bitchin'! I did it!! xD)

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

AN: So I can't convey how happy I am that I finally got one of these chapters down to 100 words! (And yes, I used the word "bitchin'" up there…it couldn't be helped.) Also, I am a dirty rotten liar. I'll go ahead and get that out there. I had a Christmas story all lined up for you guys and ended up not getting it finished due to different circumstances (caught a cold, moved to a new house, and general Christmas chaos). If anyone still wants a late Christmas fanfic, I'll finish it up and get it posted within the next couple of days. If not then it may just end up getting scrapped.

I'm keeping the poll on my profile open until I finish this series. Once this is finished then I won't feel so bad about starting up something new…

And as a last note: please, please, PLEASE check out my boyfriend's story. Whether you read the fandom or not it would really mean a lot to him (and me). It would be awesome if you could drop a review his way as well. As a new writer, he needs an opinion other than mine! Thanks guys! (His penname is Goodylee.)


	19. Reason 19

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Why Guys Like Girls

19) The way they fall into your arms when they cry.

He knew that she was trying to be strong. She always fought away the sad memories when she would tell him stories from her journey through the past. But sometimes the emotions that came with remembering were just too overwhelming.

She bit her lip to keep it still. She looked away to hide her tears.

But when he gently touched Kagome's shoulder, she almost instantly wilted into his embrace and allowed the floodgates to open.

Kurama looked at the picture of her friends she'd been holding previously and tightened his arms around her back and shoulders. He would always offer his shoulder when she relived the pain that sometimes outweighed the joy.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Length: 112 words

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

AN: Awww…writing this one made me sad. I actually wrote an alternate version of this chapter and the next (which are interconnected), but for some reason ended up using the more serious/dramatic of the two sets. Once things are said and done, I think I might post the alternate chapters too if anyone wants to see those. They contain more of the light humor that pops up in some of these.

I want to send a BIG THANK YOU out to _**Haru Inuzuka**_ and _**anyonenarutorelatedxkagome**_ for reading and reviewing by boyfriend's story! I can't tell you guys how happy that made him (and in turn, me) and now he's all excited to actually get the second chapter finished up and see what you think. Thank you for your encouragement!

And just as another reminder, my poll will remain open until this series is completed. I was surprised when I checked it earlier! There had been a tie but then one of the stories with just one or two votes rose to the lead! I'll see you guys next chapter! I hope you enjoyed!


	20. Reason 20

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Why Guys Like Girls

20) Then the way they apologize for crying over something that silly.

Kurama watched as Kagome pulled away from him wiping away her tears with a watery laugh. "I'm sorry," she said, "it's been how many years now and I still do this? You'd think I'd be over it by now…"

He gave her with a knowing expression.

"Kagome, you built another life in the past and then had to leave it behind. You never have to apologize for mourning its loss."

He saw her eyes water again, but this time with a smile on her face. "Thank you, Kurama. You always know how to make me feel better." And with that she snuggled back into his embrace while he stroked her hair gently.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Length: 112 words

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

AN: Sorry for the disappearance! I'm back with the last few chapters to WGLG and I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. I'm afraid that this one reads differently from the others, but I'm not quite sure what's bothering be so I can't really fix it…  
Anyway, thank you to all who have voted, I think the winner is going to be pretty clear-cut but I'll wait to declare it until we reach the end of this. Also, I almost had a heart attack earlier because when I went to look for my WGLG's folder on my laptop it was missing. I couldn't find it anywhere! After much searching all of the chapters had somehow ended up in the folder for a new IY/Cowboy Bebop story I've been planning. On the down side, the alternate (funny) chapters for Reasons 19 and 20 got lost somewhere and chances of finding them are slim.  
I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys next time! (I'm planning on wrapping this up either tonight or tomorrow!)


	21. Reason 21

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Why Guys Like Girls

21) The way they hit you and expect it to hurt.

Kagome stared in shock at the kitchen she'd cleaned less than an hour ago. The floor was a mix of water and muddy footprints. The counters weren't in any better shape as they also had a few blood smears on them along with a few blood splattered shirts soaking in the sink.

She blinked at the demolished brownies she'd planned on taking to work. She tried taking deep breaths as she glared at her boyfriend and his teammates. It wasn't working.

At a complete loss for words, she marched forward through the mess and whacked the handsome red-head on the arm before storming out of the kitchen to calm down.

Kurama watched the last place she'd been seen with wide eyes before reaching a hand up to his arm and muttering an "Ow…" as his friends snickered.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Length: 137 words

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

AN: It took a little while to think of a reason that Kagome might actually hit Kurama xD I hope you enjoyed! Now off to work on the next chapter (and this one's continuation).


	22. Reason 22

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Why Guys Like Girls

22) The way they apologize when it does hurt (even though you won't admit it)!

Kagome fretted as she tentatively touched Kurama's arm. She had come downstairs to see the kitchen clean and three of the four men cleaning the front hall (since Hiei wasn't about to help). "I'm so sorry, Kurama!" She apologized.

"Kagome, I'm fine. I fight groups of demons regularly; do you really think a small hit on the arm would injure me?" Kurama asked with a smile.

"Well Miroku and Inuyasha always said I hit really hard and I didn't mean to actually hurt you…"

"I'm fine. You go relax while we finish here. I'll cook dinner as an apology for making a mess."

Kagome finally conceded and trotted off after giving him a peck on the cheek.

Kurama would never show her the bruise he could already feel forming on his bicep.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Length: 132 words

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

AN: Augh! I'm getting away from my 100 words goals again -.- I'll try to do better on the final three chapters, I swear! D: Well I hope you guys enjoyed, but for now I'm going to bed and will work on the last few tomorrow when I get home from work!


	23. Reason 23

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Why Guys Like Girls

23) The way they say "I miss you."

Kurama was checking his bag one more time before he had to leave. Koenma had called his team of detectives to look into a disturbance in the demon world that would likely keep them there for several weeks.

He was surprised when he felt two slender arms wrap around his waist from behind and heard "I miss you" mumbled into his shirt.

Kurama laughed. "I haven't even left yet," he told Kagome as he turned around so that he could hold her.

"I know, but still…"

"I'll be home as soon as I can," he said placing a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

He was halfway down the walkway when his phone rang, the caller ID reading "Kagome."

"Yes?" He chuckled.

"I miss you."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Length: 125 words

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

AN: Awww ^_^ I do that to my boyfriend sometimes xD I fully intend to finish this story up tonight! I know I said that a couple of weeks ago, but some stuff came up (meaning that my boyfriend turned 21 and I had to be his designated driver…). Two more installments! Then I'll close up that poll I started forever ago and formally announce the winner with Reason 25. Also, I'm thinking of doing a bonus "Epilogue" kind of chapter to end things on. It wouldn't have a set amount of words and would be more of a full chapter. What do you guys think? Would anyone want it or should I just jump straight into the new story I'm starting after this?


	24. Reason 24

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Why Guys Like Girls

24) They way you miss them.

Kurama had been in demon world for two weeks with his team and was desperately homesick.

Their instant ramen dinners didn't hold a candle to Kagome's homemade oden, and his stomach growled as he thought about her strawberry daifuku.

Yusuke and Kuwabara's roughhousing and daily banter made him long for the calming presence of his home and quiet evenings spent in contentment with Kagome.

And the hard ground was a far cry from a soft bed with a warm body snuggled up to his chest.

If only his phone service extended into other realms…

Kurama looked up at the stars in the sky and silently promised that he would have Kagome in his arms before the week was out.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Length: 119 words

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

AN: Alrighty, and now we're down to just one more installment! It looks like I'll be doing the bonus Epilogue :D So I'll have the final reason up in a few minutes and the Epilogue up a little later tonight. If everything goes well, I'll finish up the first chapter of the new story and get that out tonight as well!


	25. Reason 25

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Why Guys Like Girls

25) The way their tears make you want to change the world so that it doesn't hurt them anymore.

Kurama's heart clenched as he listened to Kagome cry.

They had gone to the park for an evening walk when they came across a rogue demon. It was quickly disposed of, but apparently the damage had already been done. At the edge of the small park's forest was the body of a small boy.

Kagome rushed to check on him, but had broken down when she discovered that the demon had already taken the boy's soul.

Kurama knew that this happened more times than anyone would care to admit, but Kagome felt so strongly for others that it made his heart cry as well.

One day he would make sure that the evil of the world never hurt her again, but for now he would hold her until the police and ambulance arrived.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Length: 133 words

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

AN: Okay, so I didn't see any way around making this one anything but sad :[ But there's still the Epilogue to go and I promise that it will be happy ^_^ Also, I've been doing some beta-reading for Sable Scribe who has some really cool stories out so you should all definitely go check her out! :D


	26. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Why Guys Like Girls

Epilogue

Kurama had been through many high-stress situations. Not including his life as the demon bandit Youko Kurama, he had been fighting for his life and the fate of the world on an almost regular basis for many of his teenage and early-adulthood years. But he had always been renowned for being able to keep a level head and face the danger calmly. He was always calm, calculating, and composed.

Except for this one particular moment in time.

He watched his friends and family bustling around him in an effort to have everything ready on time. He, himself, sat in his tailored tux trying to keep his heart rate under control. Nervous didn't even begin to cover how he was feeling. But don't be mistaken—this wasn't a case of cold feet.

On his wedding day, Kurama was worrying about whether or not he would be able to give Kagome everything she needed and deserved for the rest of their lives. Over the several years that they had dated she had become his world. When his life consisted of going on long missions swathed with bloodshed only to come home to an empty apartment, she had been a shining beacon of light. The world became a little brighter and he began to see the good in humanity once more.

But he was still being sent on long and dangerous missions. Could he really marry such an amazing person only to leave them for unknown periods of time to wonder if they would ever see him again?

Just as Kurama was getting ready to start pulling out his hair he saw Kuwabara and Yusuke walk in with goofy grins plastered on their faces.

"What's gotten into you two?" Souta, Kagome's younger brother, asked.

Yusuke answered, "We just came from checking in on the girls."

"And?" Hiei deadpanned.

Ignoring the short hybrid, Yusuke looked over to Kurama and simply said, "You're a very lucky man, buddy."

That one statement was all it took to clear Kurama's mind of the doubts he had about himself. He was indeed very lucky. He was able to find a smart, compassionate, beautiful woman who had no problem accepting every part of his very complex nature. He loved her with his entire being and knew that she loved him in return. She was aware of what their future together may hold and had never hesitated in walking beside him to meet it.

He pulled his cell phone out of his jacket's interior pocket and flipped it open to see a picture of Kagome. Their mother's hadn't allowed them to see one another for the past twenty-four hours due to some western superstition.

Kurama was just putting his phone away when his future mother-in-law poked her head into the bedroom where the men had gotten ready to say, "We'll be starting soon, boys. You should go outside and get in your positions." But before she turned to leave she spotted Kurama and stepped into the room to give him a hug. "It's been a very long time since I've seen my baby girl this happy or excited. Thank you, Kurama."

Kurama returned the hug and could only smile at the woman who accepted him so much like her daughter did. "You have nothing to thank me for. If anything, I should be thanking you for raising such a wonderful daughter."

Kagome's mother pulled back from the embrace and smiled up at him before turning to leave.

Checking to make sure that his crimson hair was still in place in its ponytail, Kurama made his way outside along with his friends and family except for Souta who was walking his sister down the aisle. They had decided to have their ceremony on Kagome's family shrine grounds, underneath the sacred God Tree in particular. The courtyard was decorated with white and shades of blue with rows of white chairs set up for their guests.

As Kurama stood in front of the small assembled altar, he looked at those in attendance. His groomsmen consisted of Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and his step-brother Shuuichi. Kagome's bridesmaids stood in a line dressed in pale blue with Keiko leading the line followed by Yukina, Shizuru, and Botan. Among the friends and family invited by their respective parents were Kagome's mother and grandfather who were just taking their seats beside his mother and step-father. Their mothers had hit off an instant friendship. A few of the demons that they knew had gathered donning glamour spells to look a little more human; he noted that Yomi and Shura had even made it out and sat towards the back. But Kurama almost laughed when he spotted Koenma in his teenage form fidgeting in the second row.

He was still scanning the crowd when the music started up and his eyes were instantly brought up to look at where he knew Kagome would emerge. Everyone watched for the bride, and they weren't disappointed. Several soft gasps, including Kurama's own, were heard as Souta led his older and slightly shorter sister down the aisle scattered with red rose petals.

Kagome's strapless dress was made with an empire waist causing the soft white fabric below her chest to flow gracefully around her as she walked. A soft-blue band made of satin accented the high waist of the dress and wrapped around to the back while the portion covering her chest was decorated with lace and stood out as the sunlight caught the crystal beading woven into the design. Her hair had been partially pinned back in soft waves and curls with small cherry blossoms woven in. Her bouquet of his specially grown red and white roses finished the image.

As she joined him at the altar and Souta gave him one last pointed look as a final warning to take care of his sister, Kurama chuckled at seeing their mothers already wiping away tears. "Are you ready?" He asked her in a low voice as he grasped her hands.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she answered as she lifted their hands slightly, brushing lightly against her stomach for both to feel what they knew to be her recently developed baby bump. The news had been shocking to Kurama when he was first informed, but it had spurred him on to make the commitment that he had long-known he would be making someday.

Kagome saw his soft smile still directed towards her and squeezed his hands lightly before tilting her head in the direction of the priest presiding over the wedding. "He's starting," she whispered with a knowing grin.

Kurama brought his mind back to the present. He would have plenty of time to get lost in his thoughts later. Right now he needed to pay attention and take the woman that he loved more than air itself as part of his life forever.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

AN: That's it folks! There's the Epilogue, and I hope you enjoyed it along with the rest of the little drabble stories ^_^ Now as for the winner of my little poll for what to concentrate on next, the winner was: -drum roll- The Ouran Hostess with thirty percent of the vote! But since I have no idea who to pair Kagome with since all the guys are just so yummy, I'm going to let you decide again! :D I'll put up the guys that I'm torn between and we'll just see who everyone wants to see the most.

A big thank you to everyone who reviewed and alerted and favorited (I still know that it's not a real word), you guys are awesome and the reason that I do this! That and to keep my sanity. I actually got the little pregnancy idea from a review left by Sable Scribe who I'm beta-reading for. You guys should go check out her stories while I get my stuff in order and get Kagome enrolled in Ouran Academy ;D Thanks for reading!


End file.
